The Punisher: A Time for War
by Piwi Jones
Summary: A re imagining of the Punisher's origins: After ex CIA Frank Castle's family is killed by a terrorist attack, he and his good friend Linus Lieberman set out to find them. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day for a family outing. Frank Castle, his wife Lynn, and his two children, Martin and Samantha, were vacationing in Washington, D.C. for the summer. They were driving down Pennsylvania Avenue on their way to the White House.

"Do we get to go inside it, daddy?" asked Martin.

"Yes, we do. In fact, we get to see most of it." Frank answered back. As an ex C.I.A. operative, or rather hit-man, who had saved more than one President's life more than once, Frank was given certain perks for his bravery.

"Wow." Samantha whispered.

"That's it? After twenty-five years of it that's what they give you?" Lynn griped.

"Honey, don't be like that, it was my choice to go into that line of work. I don't even deserve this, I was just doing my job." Frank explained.

"Whatever." Lynn sighed.

"Here we are!" the driver stated, "Enjoy your tour, Mr. Castle."

"I will, Lucius." Frank and his family exited the car. A man in a black suit awaited them outside the gate.

"Follow me." commanded the man. Frank instructed the kids to do as they were told and they followed. They were led inside the White House and all around. Frank told the kids all about the different rooms and the significance of them, Lynn followed with a sour face. They spent the day like this: Frank showing them around the important buildings and monuments as Lynn scowled. Finally they stopped to rest at a Starbucks, Frank's phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Frank, it's me, Linus." replied the man on the other end.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm working."

"Still?" Frank joked, "I got to retire at the nice old age of forty-five."

"Shut up," laughed Linus, "you know us intel guys have to work longer."

"Haha, yeah. So why'd you call?"

"Something's not right in this report I'm reading. I was wondering if you could-"

"Hold on." Frank said in a quiet but demanding voice. "Someone just parked a car and put something that looked like a bomb in the trunk… Shit, he's dialing his cell phone! Lynn, get the kids-"

Linus could hear an explosion, screaming, chaos. "Frank? Frank!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank was knocked over by the force of the explosion; he quickly got to his feet. What he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life: his family had been brutally killed by the explosion. He yelled a few swears and tried to get them up, but it was futile. He sobbed a little until he remembered the man that did it, then he stood up and rushed out of the devastated coffee shop. People were screaming, crying, calling for help. Smoke covered most of the street, some people were trying to pull others out of their destroyed cars, others were squirming on the floor with their guts hanging out.

Frank looked around and caught a glimpse of the terrorist and took off like a rabbit after him. The man saw him coming and hurried down the street, then quickly turned the corner. Frank knew this place well, so he went through a small hall in between two buildings that would lead to where the man was running. Frank stopped just before the end of the hall and waited. Suddenly, the man ran by, but Frank grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Why'd you do it!?" interrogated Frank. The man spit in his face. Frank didn't even blink, he just stared harder into the man's eyes and kneed him in the groin. The terrorist tried to double over in pain but Frank had his hand around his neck. "Now tell me, who sent you?!"

"You'll have to kill me." The man groaned."

"Fine by me." Frank threatened. He then began beating the man's head against the wall. This continued for around seven seconds until the man choked out a reply.

"Okay! Okay! Just don't hurt me anymore! I was recruited on the internet."

"By who?"

"I don't know." the man winced. Frank twisted the man's head as if to snap his neck. "Okay! I don't know his name, but his screen name is Credus112! That's all I know, I swear!"

"You…" Frank muttered, "I should kill you. You killed my family. But if I kill you the government won't hear what you've told me." Frank took the man off the wall and into the middle of the alley. Then with his left foot he stomped on the man's right, with his own right he kicked the man's right in the knee, bending it backwards with a crack. He did the same to the man's left and threw him aside. "You don't get to be the great martyr who attacked the infidels. No, you get to be the traitor who is responsible for the death of your fellow Jihadists." Frank walked out of the alley and into the evening sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Frank walked down the streets of D.C. for hours, meandering aimlessly. He had had more than a few beers and was starting to feel sick. He reached for his phone to call Linus, but realized he had left it at the coffee shop.

"God dammit." He swore. He looked around for a pay phone and soon found one. He staggered over to it, put in two quarters, and dialed Linus' home number. After four rings a reply came.

"Hello?" Linus asked.

"Linus, it's me. Frank." Frank responded.

"Frank? Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day!"

"Lost my phone… And my family."

"I heard, we found that bastard you got to."

"Yeah, he was a website guy."

"Ah, one of those ones?"

"Yeah, the guy who recruited him's screen name was Credus112. Got anything?"

"Lemme check… Yes. We haven't been able to get anything out of the guy, idiots read him his rights. Okay, the guy who recruited him has been under surveillance for a while. He's in town, too."

"Where?"

"Frank, normally I wouldn't do this, but I realize what he's done to you. He's at a Holiday Inn. South side of town. Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen, man, I'm with you all the way. But we can't call each other like this anymore, we have to get different phones. Use nicknames, that kinda shit."

"Okay, fine by me."

"Just call me 'Microchip' from here on. What should I call you?" Linus asked.

"Just call me… 'The Punisher'."


End file.
